Harry Potter and the backwards story
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: Harry was sorted into slytherin starts in 1st year


Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventure

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled as it swallowed Harry's head. He looked over at Ron who was sneering down at him. He looked over at Hagrid who was giving him a strained smile, Harry forced a smile back. He stared out at all the shocked faces. What should he do, first he learns everything he was ever taught was a lie, then he's taken to a fairytale world which he is still expecting to wake up from, and now he was just told he had to live in a house, that only produces evil wizards. Yet, he knew he wasn't evil that had to be enough to keep him from coming evil, on that thought he held his head high and marched to the Slytherin table. As he did this, the Slytherin table erupted into cheers and whispers broke out across the hall.

Harry sat right in the middle of them, right next to Draco Malfoy. He smiled as hands patted his back in welcome; well they weren't killing him, could they really be that evil? One more student was sorted to Slytherin; he sat right next to Harry.

"Blaise Zambini, so you're the 'Boy who lived'" He said. "Hagrid…Can't…Breath"

"Oh! Sorry 'arry", He wiped a hand across his face, smearing tears instead of clearing them. "Come and visit me you hear!", he let go of Harry and allowed him to sit back down .The rest of dinner Harry chatted while trying to catch Ron's eye, _why would Ron glare at him, he knew he wasn't evil Right? _The hall silenced, and Dumbledore made his speech, and then dismissed them.

"First Year Slytherins Follow me, stay close together" The Slytherin prefect, Marcus Flint, called out. He led them down stairwells and through passages, arriving at a large portrait. A man with blonde hair so light it was almost white, he wore high class wizard clothes, and had an equally classy looking woman on his arm. In the backdrop there was a forest and snakes where everywhere.

"The password is 'Adder' don't forget it and don't give it to anyone else" The portrait swung open revealing, a small hall, and then a door. Marcus led the first years through the door. The walls were green, splashed with silver giving it the marble effect. Large over stuffed green couches and chairs were scattered in front of a large fire place. Desks for homework cluttered the walls, and beanbag chairs sat in a few circles. Marcus pointed to two staircases.

"That's the Boys" he pointed to the left "and that the girls" he shifted his hand to the right. Harry followed Draco, Blaise, and two other boys up to their room. He got into the room that was when he really got a chance to look at the boys he would be living with for seven years. Blaise, a boy with neat black hair, and straight robes, he took the bed furthest from the wall. Harry chose the bed next to him. Draco, blonde hair, aristocratic features, took the bed next to him. The two brute looking boys took the left over beds, Harry didn't know their names.

"So 'Boy Who Lived' how is it you got into Slytherin?" Blaise asked him.

"Don't call me that, I'm Harry, just Harry" he snapped.

Blaise laughed, "Sure, just Harry"

Harry glared at him "You know what I meant"

Blaise laughed again "You're a real touchy one aren't you, loosen up buddy, not all of us like to act high strung like our Draco here" he wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and messed up his hair.

"Oi! Blaise! Quit it!" Draco growled, pushing Blaise off him.

Blaise laughed and climbed into bed, Harry and Draco followed in suit. Soon snores of five boys filled the night.

He boys woke up early to get ready for the first days of classes. The morning was filled with finding books, clothes, wands, ink, and parchment, in a mad frenzy. The exited the common room, and began their journey to find their classes, first class Potions, with Gryffindor.

"Ron!" Harry called out from Blaise's side; he wanted to know what those looks were about. All through out breakfast Ron would glare at him, or smirk, or something equally as rude. Harry jogged away from Blaise, and caught up with Ron.

"Hey, How is Gryffindor" Ron stared at him stupidly.

"What are you Daft?" Ron asked him, "I can't associate with the likes of a Slytherin." Ron Sped up. Harry glared hard at Ron's retreating back.

Blaise caught up with Harry, "Sorry Mate, that's got to be rough." Blaise said patting Harry's back.

Draco pushed passed Blaise and Harry, and passed a bushy haired girl, Harry could slightly remember talking to her on the train, Hermione, he thought her name was. He brushed passed her so quickly, he knocked into her, and knocked her and him over.

"Bloody Hell Mudblood" Draco sneered and pushed her over. Hermione looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

Ron whipped around and faced Draco "Don't you dare call her that" he slung an arm around her and lead the rest of the way to the potions room.

Harry and Blaise passed Draco, who was still on the ground, Blaise did nothing but Harry glared at him. They all entered the potions lab and took their seats. Harry zoned out as Snape gave his speech, figuring if he missed it he could get it from Blaise. The end of the period bell rang and Harry gathered his stuff, he want to visit hagrid.

Harry walked down the hill to the edge of Hogwarts property and knocked loudly on the door, of a small Hut.  
"Come in Come in" Hagrid's voice boomed from behind the door. Harry entered the cabin, and was met with smells of burnt chocolate, and tea.  
" 'Ello! 'Arry! Been wonderin when you'de be comin to see me" Hagrid talked like he had marshmallows in his mouth.  
"Hey Ha-" He was cut off, by a large beast knocking him over and licking his face.  
" Fang! Gerr'off of him!" Hagrid said pulling the beast up by the collar. Fang whined but sat down hoping to be pet. Harry laughed, as he was helped up by Hagrid. "Sorry 'bout that 'arry. Fang, he's just a little too friendly sometimes"  
"It's alright" Harry sat down at the small round table in the middle of Hagrid's one roomed house.  
"Have a Biscuit, Made um me self"  
"Sure" Harry took one and tried to bight in to it, but only managed to hurt his tooth. He sat the biscuit down lightly and looked at a newspaper on the table.  
" Wow! Gringott has been broken into, I thought you said no one could do that Hagrid?" When hagrid didn't say anything Harry continued to read.  
" HEY! Isn't this the Vault we went to?"  
" Now Harry anything to do with that vault is between Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel"  
"Who is Nicolas Flamel?"  
" Don' ask questions! No more, now drink your tea" Harry and Hagrid talked until dark when Hagrid lead Harry back to Hogwarts. Harry told Blaise about what Hagrid has said; Blaise didn't know about Flamel either.  
The next day found the boys in the library researching who this man was, to no avail. Days after the boys spent all their free time trying to solve this mystery. During the night Harry snuck down to the library, wanting a re-look at a book he saw earlier. He was on his way back, when peeves, the school Poltergeist, began to make a horrible racket, cause Snape to head his way. Harry bolted up the first set of stairs he saw, and was soon, chased up one more flight by Filch heading his way. He quickly ducked into a room, after unlocking it with a spell. He leaned against the door and breathed heavy. Something behind him began to growl; he turned slowly and was met face to face with a large three headed dog. "Oh, Bloody Hell" he turned and raced out of the room, Filch or no Filch. He ran all the way back to the Slytherin Dungeons, and then told Blaise everything.  
It wasn't until lunch on the eve of Halloween, when Blaise had received a parcel filled with candy, did they get a lead.  
"Want a chocolate frog mate?" Blaise asked handing one over. Harry gratefully opened it and bit off the head as he read his card.  
_" Dumbledore again, Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,_ _Dumbledore is Particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling __(1)"_

Harry read out loud " THAT's IT!" he said standing up and raising an arm in triumph. Harry blushed as everyone turned and looked his way. He and Blaise went to the library and began to research a new part to their Mystery, the Philosopher's Stone. The studied until it was time for the All Hollow's eve feast.  
"T-T-TROLL! In the D-d-dungeons!" Professor Quirrell yelled as he ran down the length of the great hall, during as everyone ate.  
"Everyone Back To Your Dormitories!" Dumbledore said "Prefects watch over your peers."  
In a mad frenzy Students made their way back to their room.

"Harry! Draco's missing, we have to find him and warn him" Blaise said tugging on Harry's arm.  
Harry gave Blaise a look of disgust, "Why would I want to help save him"  
Blaise sighed "He's my friend, help me"  
Harry groaned "Fine"  
Blaise set off in search for Draco, and found him arguing with Hermione and Ron. Ron rose his fist, and through a punch a Draco. Blaise ran over to help him. It was Harry who noticed a large green beast, with bulging muscles, and ugly yellow teeth quickly advancing on them. Heading straight towards Hermione.  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled running over in front of her. The boys turned to see what was happening. Harry drew his wand out and sent a mild shock spell at the Troll, and did nothing. Draco, Blaise, and Ron quit fighting to watch in half horror and half amazement as Harry threw random objects at the Troll and ran towards it, getting it to chase him.  
"What is he thinking!" the three boys said in Union, they all glared at each other cause of this. The noise attracted the troll, to more an easier target, the unmoving boys. He swung his club at Ron's head, only for Ron to be pushed out of the way by Blaise and Blaise to get nipped by it, breaking his arm. Ron stared bewildered at the Slytherin, though it was short lived, cause the troll attacked again, Ron pulled Blaise out of the way, just before the club hit his head. Draco cast a shock spell at the troll; more close up, only to gain his attention, much to his dismay. Harry ran over to Draco and pulled him out of the beast's path. The large troll chased them, swinging and yelling in fury when ever he missed. He had cornered them in a tight one way hallway and was quickly advancing on the boys.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione yelled as hard as she could. The club rose above the trolls head, just as he swung down to hit the boys, and then promptly dropped back down onto him, knocking him out.  
"My goodness, in all my years" came a stern voice. Professor McGonagall stood at the end of the Hall way, next to Professors Snape, Dumbledore, and Quirrell.  
"You children could have been killed!" McGonagall said. "Why are you all here"  
The five of them launched into an explanation all at once.  
"Slow down, Hermione dear you explain"  
"Well you see" Hermione looked over at Draco, she could tell how he called her a mudblood again, and how he and Ron got into a row, but she didn't "Me and Ron were out for a walk, and Harry noticed us missing, when Professor Quirrell warned us about the Troll, and he drug Blaise and Draco, to come and warn us" so she lied, she couldn't tell the truth. Draco looked at her with his mouth open, surprised she didn't squeal.  
"Is this true?" McGonagall asked the boys, they all nodded, "Ten points to each of you, for shear luck! Now off to the Infirmary the lot of you"  
Madam Hooch lined up all the Slytherins and Gryffindors and got the ready next to their brooms, after showing proper mounting, and sitting, she let them hover. Soon they were all up in the air practicing loops, some more wobbly than others. Neville Longbottum, for instance was having trouble staying right side up. He had been hanging upside down for most of the time, with one hand over his pocket. One of his legs gave out and he let go of his pocket scrambling to grab his broom.  
"NO! My Gram sent me that" he cried, as a small spherical object fell from his pocket. Harry heard his cry and dove. He flew at break neck speed one handed, after the plummeting ball, catching it just before it hit the ground. He pulled out of the dive, and flew back up and gave it to Neville.  
"Potter Come here!" Hooch called from the ground. Harry flew down and landed "that was an awesome save, I suggest you try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team, a great seeker you'd be. Harry nodded dumbly and put his broom away.  
The next week try-outs were held, Harry planned to take Hooch's advice and try out for seeker, but he didn't know anything about Quidditch. He went to Blaise for help, turned out Blaise wasn't much of a fan, and sent him to Draco, who agreed to help him. So, with the knowledge on what to do Harry tried out, and made seeker, the youngest seeker in the century!  
Time came and went, Christmas was around the corner. There were no further exchanges between Draco, Harry and Blaise, with Hermione and Ron, they no longer hated each other, yes, but they didn't have to like each other either.  
Blaise and Harry still were working on finding information on The Philosopher Stone, on Christmas Eve, when another joined their search.  
" I see you two in here every day" Hermione commented eyeing their pile of books, " Maybe I can help" Hermione had been getting a little bored lately, and really could use a good new research project.  
Blaise and Harry exchanged looks and then nodded. "It's a secret, you mustn't tell anyone." Hermione readily agreed. Harry launched in the story of Gringotts and Flamell. Hermione got right to work, working separate than them, but with them. Harry stood and yawned, stretching his stiff body.  
"I'm done for tonight, I'm heading to bed" he announced. He walked quietly through the darkened hall ways  
_ "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"  
_ _ "B-b-but Severus, I--"  
_ _ "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell"  
_ _ "I -I don't know what you-"  
_ _ "You know perfectly well what I mean"  
_ _ "Your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting"  
_ _ "B-but I d-d-don't-"  
_ _ "Very well, we'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decide where your loyalties lie."__(2)_

Harry left, before he could be caught.  
He sprinted back down to the dormitories and climbed in to bed, thoughts of Snap and Quirrell running rampant in his head.  
Draco looked over at Harry's bed, ever since Halloween, he couldn't stop rethinking about everything his dad had ever drilled into his brain. Granger had lied to him; Harry saved him, what was wrong with the world! Draco couldn't understand. People who you've tortured aren't suppose to lie for you, and people who seem too loath you aren't suppose to risk their life for you. He laid there thinking such thoughts deep into the night, only allowing his thoughts to transfer to dreams well past midnight.  
Christmas morning found everyone in high spirits to his surprise Harry actually had gifts at the foot of his bed. He tore into them right away. From Blaise he got a box of assorted candies, from Hermione, he got a book, called Quidditch Through the Ages, from Hagrid he received a box of homemade fudge, wrapped with no name on it was a New broom, Nimbus 2000, he secretly thought it to be from Draco, and another no named package held a silver cloak.  
"Wow! Those are real expensive whose it from?" Blaise asked as he held it up to examine it.  
"What is it" he asked  
"An invisibility cloak, go on try it on" Harry slung the cloak around him, making his lower body disappear. "Freaky"  
A note fell to the floor and Blaise picked it up "This was your father's in school" Blaise read out loud.  
"Dad's?" Harry said puzzled "who would send this to me now?"  
Blaise shrugged.  
The next day Blaise, Hermione and Harry sat in the Library scanning books, it was then Hermione found the answer they'd been searching for. She brought a heavy book over to Blaise and Harry's table and sat it down.  
"I found it" she said in a low whisper. She thumbed through the pages until she found the page she wanted and read:  
_ The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal.  
There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)__(3)_  
"That's what Snape is after" Hermione finished off.  
"Then we'll just have to stop him, when he does" his voice left no room for argument.  
Harry and Blaise made their way down to Hagrid's hut for Tea just before dinner, like they promised Hagrid they would yesterday.  
"Harry look what I got last night" Hagrid held up a magnificently colored egg. Purples, blues and greens were splattered all over it.  
"Is that a Dragon's egg!" Blaise asked alarmed.  
Hagrid nodded proudly. "I got it of'er man playin cards at the pub!" he beamed. "He just had 'er sittin their an I asked bout it, I told 'um how I always wanted a dragon! And he asked if I wanted 'er. An' o'course I said yes, and he asked me about any experiences I've had with large creatures, and I told him about fluffy, real interested he was in her. Told him all you had to do was play o'bit o'music calm her right down. I shouldn' of said that" he trailed off.  
Harry looked horrified; him and Blaise swallowed their tea and left in a rush. On the way to find a privet place they ran into Hermione and Ron and drug them along, well they only wanted Hermione, but Ron wouldn't let her go with out him. The four found an empty class room and locked it.  
"Tonight, Snape's after the stone tonight!" Hermione looked horrified. "We have to get it first" Hermione nodded, so did Blaise, Ron just looked bewildered. The four slipped under Harry's cloak and made their journey quietly to the third floor, Hermione whispering madly to Ron and expiation.  
They entered the room that held fluffy, Hermione quickly brought out a small ocarina from under her shirt and began to play, luring fluffy to sleep. They opened the trap door and jumped down one by one, landing on a soft surface.  
"What are we on?" Ron inquired  
"I dunno? Must be here to break the fall." Harry suggested.  
"Lucky for us!" Blaise said.  
"LUCKY! How are we lucky? look at yourselves!" Hermione shrieked. Sure enough the boys looked down and entwining it's self around their bodies was a large green plant, instantly they began to struggle.  
"Stop struggling it will cover you faster!" Hermione yelled to them trying to think of what the plant was. "Devils Snare! It's Devil's Snare! Fire we need fire!"  
"So light a fire!" Ron yelled to her.  
"But I have no wood!" she said sitting straight up as the plant began to worm its way up her chest.  
"ARE YOU DAFT ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!" Blaise yelled.  
Hermione looked at him stupid and got her wand out with her un-strapped hand. " Incendio!" she yelled blue flames leapt of her want and caught on the plant, making it wither away, dropping Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Harry to the ground.  
"There's no wood" Ron muttered while rolling his eyes, Hermione hit his arm lightly. They made their way down a stone passage the entered an opening, with little keys fluttering about. The four bolted across the room, just incase the Keys would attack, and tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. Hermione looked around the room, and saw three brooms sitting on a far wall.  
"You need to catch the key!"  
"There are hundreds which one?" Harry asked, grabbing a broom. Blaise and Ron followed him, they all mounted and hovered.  
"An old one, big, most likely silver" The three took off. The chased around different keys until they spotted the one, It was an old skeleton key, silver with blue wings one slightly crushed. As the boys flew after it all the other keys bolted after them, pecking like birds. Harry raced towards it as Blaise and Ron kept the keys off him. The key dove and he followed, just before hitting the ground he grabbed the key and pulled out just in time to lightly bump the ground. He ran to the door as Ron and Blaise landed and unlocked it. He cautiously opened it. They walked through, the room was dark, as soon as all four of them where in the door swung shut and an eerie light came on, revealing a large chess bored.  
"Where going to have to play! Grab a space" Ron swung himself up on a night, Harry took the bishop, Hermione the castle and Blaise took the place of the other bishop. The kids played the game, Ron directing who to go where. Ron cornered himself; if he was taken then Harry could checkmate the king. Ron gulped and moved. He was brutally knocked from the horse and fell to the ground un-conscience.  
"RON!" Hermione moved to leave her square.  
"Wait Hermione! You can't move yet." Hermione stopped, and Harry took his move, the game was over, they all ran over to Ron, He was fine, bruised and knocked out but fine.  
"I'll stay with him" Blaise said  
Hermione reluctantly let go of Ron, and followed Harry to the next room. A disgusting smell made them pull their robes over their noses. A troll even larger than the one from Halloween, laid un-conscience with a large round red bump on his head. The continued on their way, and entered the next room. There was a table in the middle with seven differently shaped potions bottles. They stepped over the door frame and a purple fire ignited over the door. Another with black flames erupted at the other door; trapped.  
Hermione walked over to the bottles and picked up a piece of parchment lying next to them. Hermione picked it up and read it:  
_ Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the sect left and the second right, Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.__(4)_  
Hermione reread the puzzle a few times, pointing at different bottles. She picked up a bottle and handed it to Harry "this will get you through the black flames to go one, there is only enough for one, she picked up another, I will get Blaise and Ron and get help." Hermione downed the bottle, and hugged Harry tight "Stay safe" and she left through the purple flames.

Work Cited  
1- p. 102-103 2.-p. 226  
3-p. 220 4-p. 285


End file.
